The field of this invention relates in particular, to a harvesting tool and principally a harvesting tool for harvesting grapes.
At the present time, the normal procedure for the gathering of grapes is a two-handed operation for the individual doing the harvesting. The operation requires that the individual carry a cutting device in one hand and once the stem of a cluster of grapes has been cut, this cluster of grapes is then caught with the individual's other hand and moved to a particular area to be deposited. This procedure is continually repeated until the grapes are completely harvested.
There is a need to construct a tool which facilitates the harvesting of grapes where the individual's can harvest grapes with both hands making the harvesting a one-handed operation versus a two-handed operation.